


Just You and Me

by super_sides_me



Series: Sanders ABO Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Logan, Hinted LAMP, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Logan, Riding, Top Roman, beta roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Logan goes into heat and the only one there to help him is Roman, a beta.





	Just You and Me

Roman had, admittedly, never experienced Logan in heat before. He'd heard his whimpers and, god, could he smell his scent, but he never saw for himself what he looked like during heat. Most of the time, Roman practically oozed self-confidence, but still, he was extremely nervous at the sight of the omega laid out in front of him.

No one else was home when the heat hit and Roman hadn't even known that it was coming up. His sense of smell was good, but as a beta, it wasn't _that_ good. The only ones who could usually tell were alphas and other omegas, aka. Patton and Virgil, and for some reason they didn't feel the need to tell him. Logan had been in his room all morning, which he thought was definitely odd, but he didn't think too much of it. It was only when the strong scent of Logan's slick hit his nose that he connected the dots and finally realized what was happening.

Roman rushed over to Logan's room and opened the door with as little force as he could muster to not startle the omega. The sight before him was one to behold. Logan laid sprawled out on the bed, naked. His legs were spread, his hand reached between them. He was fucking himself on his fingers, desperately trying to fill himself to satiate his need. Unlike other omegas, Logan didn't own any sort of dildo in case he was alone during heat and he knew that now he was regretting it.

Roman was frozen still for a moment before his legs started to move on their own, towards the bed. Logan looked up at him, eyes half-lidded, mouth open slightly, but his fingers didn't stop. He whimpered out a, “Ro-man...please...” He was sweaty, his hair stuck to his forehead, and Roman wondered just how long he'd been at it. Never had he seen Logan reduced to such a state. Messy, needy, and so submissive, begging for him to give him what he needed.

Though, what he needed was an alpha, right? Omegas, of no fault of their own, were drawn to alphas during heat. Because of their biology, their makeup, they craved the alpha scent and knot, both of which Roman didn't have because he was a beta.

Even so, Logan reached out for him in both scent and words, pulling him forward until Roman was above him, his hands on either side of Logan's head. He stared down at the omega, whose eyes were wet and pleading. Roman shushed him and pressed kisses to his cheeks, trying to calm him down. It was jarring to see Logan completely loose his calm.

Roman grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his own before the omega could protest. He shoved three fingers in, surprised by just how easily they slid in. He didn't waste much time, fucking him with his fingers, angling them in the most perfect way until Logan was cumming over his stomach. Just as quickly as he came, Logan reached up for Roman and pulled him down for a kiss, rubbing his hardening cock against Roman's clothed stomach. Logan's free hand pulled at Roman's slacks, feeling his cock through where the precum stained the front.

Roman worked at removing his clothes, his nerves building inside him. He stood up from the bed to set his clothes down, trying to make it quick, so he could please the desperate omega. When he came back to the bed, Logan held onto him, digging his fingers into his back. He didn't say anything, but Roman knew exactly what he wanted. He grabbed Logan's thighs and lifted his legs, settling himself between them. He took hold of himself and pressed his cock against Logan's hole, sliding in slowly with ease. He stilled for a moment to gain his bearings, even as the omega clenched down around him.

Roman pulled out and then slammed back in, starting slow, but hard, just the way Logan liked it. He leaned his forehead against Logan's, his hands running up and down his sides, just wanting to feel him. The wet heat surrounding his cock was unlike any other and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. He kept a moderate pace until he was urged to go faster. Logan wasn’t vocal, but he could still tell what he wanted by the way he clawed at Roman’s back, silently begging him for more.

So Roman fucked into him faster, locking their lips together in a messy kiss. Logan's nails made marks on his back as he held on, whines and inaudible moans leaving his throat. When their lips separated, Logan pressed his face into the crook of Roman's neck, hiding his face. Any noises he made as he came closer to orgasm were muffled. Roman wrapped his arms around Logan and held him closely, kissing at the skin he could reach, on his neck.

Suddenly, their positions were flipped and Roman was pushed down onto his back, Logan now sat on his hips, the new angle pushing him even deeper. Logan breathed heavily, his cheeks flushed. They locked eyes for a moment before Logan began to thrust his hips down. He kept his hands on Roman's chest to balance himself and Roman couldn't do much other than stare, mesmerized by his beauty. It wasn't until Logan let out an eager sob of, “Roman...need you...” That he snapped out of it.

Roman grabbed Logan's hips and raised him off his cock until just the tip pulled at the rim of his hole. Then, without warning, he slammed up into him. Logan fell forward against Roman's chest, a shaking mess and Roman didn't stop, knowing they were both close. He grabbed Logan's ass in his hands, fucking into him as hard as he could until he felt Logan tense and cum, Roman following soon after.

Both of them were tired now. Logan panted against his chest, a low purr in the back of his throat. Roman was ready to sleep, if nothing else, but he forced himself to stay awake, even if being surrounded by Logan's scent made him feel comforted and relaxed. He felt Logan pressing kisses to his neck and then a breathy whisper in his ear.

“Fuck me.”

 


End file.
